NCS Anima 2
The NCS Anima 2, also referred to as the NCSA2 or simply the Anima 2, is a video game console from NINE100 Studios. Announced as the successor to the Anima during the NCS 'Future 2.0' Event on February 6th, 2021, it launched later that year on October 26th, 2021 in North America and Europe. Originally hinted at as Project Kraken at the 2020 E3 event, the Anima 2 follows the same design philosophies as the first Anima console: high power, immediate gameplay, social interaction, easy development. The Anima 2 was also developed to enable choice for customers, offering a cheaper base model as well as a high performance model known as the Anima 2E, or the Anima 2 Elite. Also launched on the same date was the Anima Iris, a virtual reality headset compatible with both the Anima 2 and PC. Although an optional platform, bundles consisting of the console (base or elite) and the headset were released. The concept of 'immediate, social gameplay' was continued with an improved version NCS Velox. With the service, all Anima Grid members can play an hour trial of any game, free of charge. Original Anima games can also be played on Anima 2 via Velox, vastly increasing the game catalogue. The popular "relay" button also returns on the controller, still allowing for video capture, screenshots and quick live streaming. The amount of services available for live streaming has been increased, with Twitch, YouTube, Dailymotion, Hitbox and Niconico all usable. Hardware Both the original Anima 2 and the Anima 2E have a "Soul Red" finish, consisting of mostly darker red with a few lighter highlights. Much like the first Anima, the console has an easily removable shell, permitting user customization. Official modified shells are also released, highlighting different games and designs. Internal Hardware The lead systems architect of the Anima 2 was once again Brent Anderson, supported by a committee at NCS Engineering. The concept of the Anima 2E was created following discussions with developers and research into the habits of console customers. The base CPU is once again custom, consisting of six cores clocking at approximately 5GHz. As opposed to the Nvidia-collaborated GPU featured in the first Anima, the base Anima 2 GPU is totally custom, featuring 16GB of GDDR5X memory and clocks at approximately 2200MHz. The base Anima 2 also contains 32GB of GDDR5X RAM, a boosted custom chip for background tasks, a 5TB hard drive and a Blu-ray Disc optical drive. The Anima 2E is similar, although it features an 8 core CPU, a 2500MHz GPU, 36GB of RAM and a 4TB hard drive/1TB solid-state drive storage system. The console is again manufactured by Flextronics. Controller The Anima 2's controller is known as the Enaction 2, the successor to the Enaction 1. The controller's standard inputs are largely identical to the original controller, featuring a d-pad, symmetrical analog sticks, ABXY face buttons, two shoulder buttons and two shoulder triggers, alongside the home, options and relay buttons. However, several substantial improvements have been made. Instead of a multi-functional front touch pad, a full touch screen has been implemented, which can not only perform input functions, but also display content to the player. The touch screen also allows for fingerprint recognition, for use in quick log-in and two-step authentication. Also added are four paddles behind the controller handles. These can be optionally used to map different controller options to, which can be especially useful in professional play. These paddles can be removed if a player does not wish to use them. Due to the hardware changes, Enaction 1 controllers cannot be used with the Anima 2, nor can Enaction 2 controllers be used with the first Anima. Games Category:900bv Category:NINE100 Studios Category:NCS Engineering Category:NCS Anima 2 Category:Consoles